The raster image processor (RIP) is a kind of interpreter, which is used for interpreting and transforming page information described with a page description language to data (which is generally a bitmap) which can be output by an output device.
At present, the process for testing an RIP is as follows. A tester manually submits a test sample to an RIP to be tested and a reference RIP. The RIPs interpret the test sample and output respective bitmaps. Then, the bitmaps are compared with one another. If no difference is recognized by human eyes, it is considered that the RIP to be tested interprets the sample correctly. If an RIP to be tested can interpret a large number of test samples correctly, it is considered that this RIP passes the test.
It can be seen from the above process for testing an RIP that the manual test method has the following disadvantages (1) The test samples are submitted manually, which is inconvenience. (2) The test samples are submitted manually, which may be arbitrary and has disadvantages against the regression test. (3) The test result is recognized by human eyes, which lacks reliability.